An opportunity
by lovetoeatfoodman
Summary: But most of all he wanted to know why he was currently, with the help of his brothers the lead pallbearer for the casket of harry James potter
1. Chapter 1

Why? A question that seemed so Immature to ponder even he was disappointed in himself, But the truth was he didn't care about asking deeper questions. He just wanted to know why? Why had his life gone to such shit? Why was his family poor? Why was he not as talented as Fred and George or as smart as Hermione? But most of all he wanted to know why he was currently, with the help of his brothers the lead pallbearer for the casket of harry James potter.

His best friend had died something he had begun to believe was impossible. Harry had survived so many times before. But the reality was he was gone, just as dead as his mother's brothers who had died in the first war. Harry's body had returned with the portkey that was the Triwizard cup. Dumbledore had ordered everyone sent home that night. He and Hermione had cried inconsolably . Dumbledore and Cornelius fudge spoke for hours, with Dumbledore trying to convince the Minister the dark lord had returned it was only after hearing barty crouch Jr's full confession that Cornelius finally relented.

The next morning the daily prophet ran their most truthful headline in years "Harry potter found dead He who must not be named has returned".

A lot had happened in the last couple days, but today was about harry, it had been decided that harry would be buried in Godric's Hollow in the same cemetery as his parents. The funeral was not widely attended not even Hermione was there her parents having been contacted by Dumbledore whisked her away the morning after he died. Only Ron's family, Remus, Dumbledore and a big black dog that would not stop howling attended. There was no grand eulogy given, everyone said goodbye in their own way. Ron did not sleep that night.

Dumbledore arrived unexpectedly the next morning to see Ron. "Mr. Weasley I shall not bother with small talk, I'm here to offer you an opportunity nothing more. I'm offering you special classes with me every night for the next three years of your schooling with the purpose of these classes being to prepare you for the destruction of lord Voldermort. I do not want you to answer immediately, But if your answer is yes Wright to me before the end of summer so I can begin preparing. Ron didn't know what to make of the meeting as quickly as the old wizard had appeared he was gone. Ron for once in his life decided that he needed to think calmly, and he always thought calmly around her. Yes he had decided that he would go visit her "mom I think it's time we go visit Ginny"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Hi everyone sorry for the first chapter's format being all messed up. I published it the wrong way, I have since fixed it. Also this is my first attempt at writing anything so sorry if there are lots of grammar mistakes. If you are enjoying the story please leave a review. Or if you hate it you can leave one too I don't really care. I would like to sincerely thank ****McLaughlin for their kind and constructive review. **

It was funny Ron thought. That even though he had never been in any other hospital but St Mungo's he was almost certain that every hospital be they magical or otherwise would all give off the same ominous vibe he felt upon entering the Janus Thickey ward. He wasn't quite sure what it was, perhaps it was the smell of the potions and draughts administered to the patients or maybe it was the tired eyes of a healer who had been on shift for just one too many hours. Whatever it was that gave off the foreboding aura, whenever he was home from school be it summer break or Christmas, he would visit Ginny. It was the least he could do considering he was to blame for her permanent residency at the hospital.

In Ginny's first and only year at Hogwarts she had come into the possession of a diary. A diary that Ginny had poured all her feelings and insecurities into, and in return the book had comforted and charmed her. Told her everything she wanted to hear. But beneath the diary's kind words had laid a malicious intent to use Ginny. For this diary was not ordinary in the least. It was the former possession of one Tom Marvolo Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort. The diary had possessed Ginny and made her do terrible things, after which she would have no memory of ever doing. When she was taken into the chamber of secrets that's when I realized I had failed as a big brother.

I can't remember one moment that year when I had checked in on her or sat in the great hall with her at meal times. I had forgotten about her entirely. Prior to attending Hogwarts and meeting Harry and Hermione, Ginny had been my best friend. We were only a year apart and had done everything together. Fred and George wouldn't allow me to hang out with them and Percy was to boring, so it was always Ginny and me. She would tell me everything; sometimes I couldn't get her to be quiet. I would literally do anything to hear her ramble on about nothing just once more.

You see when Harry had saved her by destroying the diary; she did not entirely return to us. Physically she was as healthy as when she entered the chamber. However her mind as the healers had put it was fragmented. Most days when we visited her she would sit up in her bed and stare off into space, while we talked to her as if she was normal. The only person she would look at while he talked was dad, she would almost smile when he would say to her "These Muggles are brilliant they've managed to fit a play into a black box they call it a television". On bad days she would scream and shake so violently they would give her a dreamless draught.

As me and mum sat down by Ginny's bed we told her everything that had transpired the last few days, she showed no sign of sorrow at hearing that harry had passed.

"Mum can I have a few minutes alone with Ginny?"

"Sure Ron"

I sat in silence for a few minutes unsure of what to say while she stared straight ahead.

"Ginny I didn't say this to you enough when were younger, and I most certainly didn't show it enough but I love you Ginny and I won't let you down again. I'm going to kill the man who took you from me. "

Ginny turned and looked at me and said the last thing I expected to hear

"You're afraid of Spiders"


End file.
